


An Act of Kindness.

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>Loki gets pregnant and has a kid via plot device X, and because of the fates that have befallen his previous kids, immediately claims Tony's the dad. Except Tony's never had sex with him. Tony's about to dispute it all and stuff, but then he sees the little baby, and just immediately falls in love with the baby, and so - to Loki's actual surprise - keeps quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vague Mentions of torture of a pregnant Loki,
> 
> Unbeta'd. Very Roughly written short fic.

“Please…spare the child” It was a voice. A soft voice that no-one had heard but obviously Tony who stared bewildered at the little boy in Fury’s arms, trying desperately to understand what the hell was going on. 

He looked desperately at Loki for answers, who was currently muted and chained kneeling between two Asgardian soldiers, clearly beaten and battered, staring resolutely at the floor before him, as Odin stood just before him, Who he assumed was Odin’s wife beside him, and Thor at his opposite side looking as if he’d swallowed a whole bowl of kippers. Nasty stuff that really.

“Excuse me?” he choked not really knowing what the hell else to say. It had been a fear of his most of his life, that a woman would show up on his doorstep trying to claim that he was the father of their child. But this…this was ridiculous. He’d NEVER even slept.

“I shall repeat myself again, The child before you is that of Loki’s. Who claims that you are the Father.” Odin Repeated, just as Fury was about to get going on cursing Stark for even breathing. The little boy in his arms, gold brown eyes,dark brown hair; so much like his own (it must be magic)wide and alert, trying to reach up and tug on Fury’s beard.

“I… It’s a bit of a shock. Give me a moment” He mumbled looking to Loki trying to figure out what the hell was happening, remembering his research of Loki coming up with several horror stories about his children. The worst of which had been the death of the son (whose name he could not even remember) to its own brother who had been turned into a wolf by Odin himself.

Odin glowered at him. “Either you have bedded my son, or you have not. It cannot be that difficult!” Odin had things to do, he could not be away from his people for too long and frankly he’d wasted too much time on this already.  
Loki was silently staring at the floor as if already defeated, his shoulders slumped in a way that Tony never would have expected of him. His gaze was pulled away as the little boy with dark messy hair started to whale, holding out his arms for Tony like he was a life line, which was a possibility. Fury looked like he was about to drop the kid rather than listen to it, Tony grabbed him up possessively holding him to his chest, listening to it instantly quieten.

“And if this kid isn’t mine? You gonna feed him to the wolfs?” Tony growled, not knowing where that had come from, watching Frigga paled her hands tighten watching Tony shush the little boy.

Odin stepped forward his voice a silent hush. “Loki’s children are all cursed Man of Iron. The only reason that we are here is because we respect you’re ownership as the father of this boy. If he is yours. What happens to him is none of your concern if he is not yours.”

Loki let our a muffled sound that may have been a sob, watching him and then looking down at the little boy in his arms, unable to stop himself from smiling as it looked confused at his glowing chest pressing tiny perfect little hands to his arch reactor grinning and smacking it again before trying to suck on it getting his shirt wet. He shrugged deciding that if he could pull it off he’d help Loki, if only for the little boy in his arms.

“We fucked during the battle of New-York, he came down to negotiate, I offered him a drink. He decided I needed to learn who was in control…things happened. If…and that’s a big iffff! This kid is mine, it wasn’t consensual. So why the hell would I want to keep the little bastard.” Loki looked up surprised before remembering himself and looking away.

“If this is true Man of Iron, Loki has more to answer for than I realised. If you do not wish to claim him as yours , I will understand and take him back. And Loki Shall answer for this crime against your person aswell.” Odin answered sternly glaring at his son, Thor actually looked at him like a kicked puppy, and Grandma had covered her mouth to hide her cry.

Tony deciding that he’d put enough reasonable doubt in everyone’s mind to pull this off ,looked down at the boy in his arms as it gurgled, pulling it tighter to his chest. “He’s mine…” muttered to himself more than the others, not caring if it was magic or not.

“Does it have a name?” He finally asked.

“Does this mean that you will keep the child, Man of Iron?” Odin asked losing his patience, these Midgardians were ridiculous. 

“Ya. I will, So you can all go bite the big one. He aint going with you. He’s staying right here with his dad.” Tony muttered gently rocking his new son as it grinned as if knowing that some hidden battle had just been won.

“Very well, he is yours to keep.” Odin turned and started to walk away the guards dragging Loki to his feet and starting to drag him away, Loki actually looking back, tears in his eyes as he looked at his son, so much emotion working through him. It was actually Fury that stopped him.

“What the hell! You’re all just gonna drop a baby off with Stark who can’t even take care of himself and fuck off! That just aint right!” Tony didn’t know whether to be offended or pleased with Fury.

“I have given the Man of Iron a chance to decline, what happens to the boy is no longer Asgards problem, as he is part Midgardian. If you wish to remove the boy from his care that is your governments problem” 

Tony growled…actually growled daring anyone to touch him. “What will you do with Loki?” he asked staring at Loki who was on his knees again probably unable to stand.

“He is to continue his punishment. Why?” Tony didn’t want to find out what the punishment was, but stepped forward before Fury could stop him.

“Leave him here. He owes Midgard far more than Asgard. I will take care of his punishment and needs. But first I believe this boy needs his…Father as well.” Odin stared at him sucking on his teeth pulling a face.

“Very well Anthony Stark. But be warned. If you cannot handle the Trickster he shall be removed from your care and placed back in ours.” He turned and walked out not giving Loki a second look. Frigga actually looked grateful as she followed, leaving Thor behind, looking grateful. “Thank you Tony…what you have done…” He left it at that walking out behind his father.

Xxx

Loki stared up at Stark looking frightened, staring around as if the smallest movement might spook him, still in chains and gag , a key beside him, dropped by one of the guards. 

Fury glared down at him promising that there would be several discussions before following Odin. Leaving Tony and Loki alone with the little boy who had finally fallen asleep.

“Jarvis. I suggest we get a room prepared for a baby.” Tony muttered getting an affirmative from him, before placing the little boy gently on top of the couch nearby, careful to keep him well away from the side and created a barrier to stop him rolling down, walking over to Loki grabbing the key and undoing the chains and gag.

Loki looked up as if afraid to talk, his lips bloody from being gagged for so long, Tony wondered how he ate, staring back at the baby noting that it was a little undersized, but assumed that it might be normal, he may not be sure.

“Stark…I thank you” Loki mumbled hoarsely unable to really talk, tears running down his cheeks.

“Don’t thank me yet. What’s his name?” Tony asked staring at Loki as he helped him up walking him gingerly to the sofa.

“GylfiR.” Loki answered slowly. Staring at Stark as he picked his little boy up staring at Stark waiting for the inevitable question.

“What would they have done with GylfiR, if I hadn’t been the father?” Tony asked as he sat down petting his hair, not even going near the fact that he wasn’t the father.

“I would not like to think on it Stark. As Odin says. My children are cursed. They would not take him from me before he was born, but they did not assist with making sure that he was born, and would not hold on ‘punishment’ because of him” Tony stared at Loki wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into as Loki uneasily sat back, wincing in pain before going to sleep right there , as if he’d not slept in years. How could Odin do this to his own family.

Xxx

Loki woke feeling…for the first time in what could only be months, in a soft bed, everything felt bright and light and alright. He wasn’t in pain. He opened his eyes wide in panic however when he realised that he was not with GylfiR, looking around only to find Tony lying against the headboard, fast asleep with his son in his arms, an empty bottle hanging loosely from his lips, both asleep looking at peace.

This was obviously not the ideal solution. But it had been better than letting Odin take his son from him. He hoped that things would get better from here.


	2. First days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony are trying to figure out the rules as they go along. First days are always hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments. They really are an inspiration. I felt truly compelled to write a second chapter. I hope that it is what you were hoping for. (I haven't got the best record for continuing with fics) 
> 
> And I'm glad that you liked the story. It was really a wonderful prompt to fill.
> 
> Chapter Warnings to include:  
> Violence, Strong language, confusion. And again unbeta'd and very roughly written.

“Morning Reindeer-Games” Tony mumbled eyes flitting open for a moment as he noticed that he was being watched. GylfiR squirmed slightly bright eyes opening at the feeling of Tony’s chest vibrating beneath him, yawning widely before sticking his fist into his mouth and going to sleep again.

Tony sat up gently removing GylfiR from his chest, putting him next to Loki, letting out a small sigh as Loki didn’t answer, merely staring at him waiting for him to show his first move, it wasn’t as if Tony Stark was a predictable man in any way. He didn’t really have anything to say. His fate and that of GylfiR rested solely in the hands of Tony Stark. And though he should take the first opportunity he could to escape. The end would not bode well for either Loki or his son.

“You’ve been out for 2 days by the way. I had Bruce come around and check you out. You were pretty trashed. Thank god we got you out of there when we did… you’re healing fairly quickly. GylfiR was slightly under nourished. We’ve got some proper baby formula for him. Bruce isn’t an expert in baby’s let alone alien baby’s, so if there is anything special he will need please let me know now, so that we can avoid any problems?” 

Tony had spoken softly, clearly tired, Loki couldn’t hold his gaze and instead pulled GylfiR closer to himself, holding onto him as if he might lose him again…who knew, maybe it would be part of Tony’s punishments for him. He had promised Odin that he would be punished after-all.

“He’ll be fine with baby formula…thank you” he answered watching his boy sleep, unable to believe he was still here with him.

“Pepper has a few million things she wants to say to you B.T.W, Fury let slip what supposedly happened during the battle of New-York. And now all the Avengers think they know something about why I have panic attaches blah blah. Long story short, You’re even less popular. Sorry but I thought that it was the only way I could possibly explain how I am Handsome’s Father…You don’t like the nickname Handsome then? How about Damn-Sexy! Cause he looks just like me…care to explain that by the way?” 

Loki looked at Stark as if he had grown a third head, wondering what the hell he was talking about until he remembered that Stark had implied that Loki had taken him against his will. Well it wasn’t his preferred method, but it wasn’t really above him either. He shrugged stroking a long finger down GylfiR’s nose as the little boy slept.

“I cannot explain why it is so Stark. It was not my doing, he was taken from me before I even had a chance to hold him. Eventually Odin came to see me with GylfiR in his arms, declaring that he would need to ‘Deal’ with my son as he had my … my other children. I begged him not to. He explained it would not be fair to leave him there either. Odin asked the name of the father…I could not answer. It was then that he turned to leave with GylfiR forever. And I shouted the first name I could think of. As I too had noticed how much like yourself he looks like.” Loki whispered barely audible, as if afraid to answer, holding onto the little hand before him, examining the otherwise healthy face of his baby, wondering what fate would have in store for them. And more importantly Stark.

Xxx

“What’s up, not hungry?” Tony asked digging into a large chunk of chicken pointedly.

Loki shrugged pushing his peas around his plate, if Tony didn’t know any better he’d have thought that Loki was sulking.

“If you don’t eat all your supper you’ll go to bed hungry aaaaand you won’t get any pudding” Tony grinned joking trying to lighten the mood, only to have Loki tense, shoving the fork into his mouth, chewing and swallowing, repeating the motion with a detached proficiency that gave Tony the willy’s. Not really knowing what to say, he went back to eating his own food . GylfiR had been set down for a proper nap in his own cot. 

“I’ve been designing a baby room for GylfiR. He’ll be raised as an earthling, so I guess it will be a standard earthling design. But if you have any suggestions on how you want to design the room, I’d love to hear them?” Tony asked tearing at a piece of bread dunking it in gravy and tearing into it, watching Loki stop eating, an uncertain look flicking over his face.

“Whatever you want is fine Stark.” He muttered going back to eating not looking up at Tony. Tony didn’t like being ignored, but how could he find it offensive when all he was doing was agreeing with him.

The food was quickly finished in a slightly awkward silence. Loki unsure what to do sat staring at his plate while Tony finished his own food. “I’ve been speaking with Coulson. He’s bringing through the registration papers for GylfiR. We’ll need to sort all that stuff out. Make it official so no one tries anything funny. You’ll need to fill in the missing details…They’ll probably want more information about other things too. You know Shield. “

“I understand. I’ll do whatever you deem necessary.” He answered inclining his head slightly in understanding, concentrating on the table a crease forming between his eyebrows for just a moment before settling. Tony sat back staring at Loki wondering what the hell was going on. He would have taken been thrown through a window if only to have Loki back to some kind of semblance of who he normally was.

“Thor wants to visit his nephew. Since he’s not Odin I told him he could visit whenever he wants…since we’re technically family now.” Tony said trying to get a rise out of Loki.

“I… Yes I suppose that would be true. GylfiR needs family as you say.” Loki mumbled even more softly, his face twisting for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest before his face settled. Tony frowning trying to work out what the hell was going on with Loki.

“I’m going to go down to my lab to do some work. There’s readymade formula in the fridge, just heat it. And please clean up the kitchen. Or…not you know.” Smooth Stark, real smooth. Tony got up leaving in a hurry, not sure he could talk to Loki in his current mood. Loki was still seated; arms crossed glaring at the table staring moodily at the table. 

Xxx

“Sir.” The disembodied voice of Jarvis interrupted him as he had just sat down at his desk.

“Yup Jarvis what can I do for you today?” he asked spinning in his chair.

“I thought it wise to inform you Mr.Odinson has taken ill.” Tony stood making his way back to the elevator stepping inside.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony asked his phone already out in case he needed to call a doctor. 

“He seems to be suffering from abdominal distress sir.” Came the answer as he got to his floor leaving it only to find the room empty.

“Bathroom sir.”Tony walked swiftly toward the bathroom, GylfiR now awake and screaming, aware of his fathers’ distress. Tony walked into the bathroom to find Loki curled up in a ball beside the toilet, passed out but still quietly moaning. 

“Jarvis what’s wrong with him?” Tony called, picking him up and taking him to the bedroom, putting him down on the bed, trying to find the cause of the illness.

“Sir I am to assume that Mr Odinson has not eaten in a while. His stomach was not prepared for the amount of food he ingested. It would appear that he over ate at your request and passed out after purging himself as his body is still quite week. Would you like me to contact a physician?” Jarvis answered as Tony swore blue until he was reminded by another high pitched scream that GylfiR was upset.

Tony stood up after determining there was nothing he could really do for Loki now that he was resting and moved toward the cot, leaning over it to pick up ‘his’ son to try and quiet him.

It had happened in the blink of an eye, one minuet he was standing over the cot, the next he had been pushed into a wall…into it. A solid Tony sized dent was firmly implanted into the wall, Loki staring at him with wild green eyes one hand gripping his throat, the other firmly gripping his shirt, growling in warning. His gaze not clear. Hair framing his face making him look wild.Tony gripped the hand around his throat trying to swallow.

“Loki let me go. Right now!” is what he said. It came out as more of a squeak of course. Loki moved forward his face set in a snarl, lower jaw jutting forward as he glared Tony down, squeezing his throat more. GylfiR practically howling now.

“Loki…now…think… GylfiR…” Tony felt his eyes beginning to roll back in his head, his lips tingling from the lack of oxygen. At hearing his son’s name however Loki’s eyes cleared and he looked at Tony in surprise, he stepped back in shock seeing what he had done. Moving away grabbing his crying son and moving into the walkin closet holding onto GylfiR for dear life.

Tony looked toward the closet, catching his breath and setting his iron man gear on alert just in case. Walking toward the closet and knocking on the door, not really wanting to surprise Loki again.

When no answer came, Tony opened the door, slowly walking in trying to spot Loki amid his clothes. Spotting him in the back of the dimly lit closet. GylfiR had calmed down and was hiccupping, Loki was rocking back and forth whispering to himself…Not good. Tony thought bitterly walking over slowly getting to his knees and staring Loki through his coats.

“It’s alright Loki no one’s going to hurt GylfiR. I was just trying to help you.” Tony said steadily ,after listening to Loki’s ranting to himself.

“He’s mine. No one’s going to take him.” Loki hissed holding his son close, fierce eyes like those of a mother tigers glared at him.

“No one’s taking our son Loki. No one! GylfiR is going to stay here with you and me and we’ll live happily ever after. “ Tony said hoping he could believe that, but there was only so much Crazy one person could handle. Tony tried to reach out only to find his fingers burned as they got too close for Loki’s liking… That answered whether or not Loki could still do magic.

Loki whined at hearing Tony refer to GylfiR as their son, it reminded him why he was here. Reminded him that he had just hurt the one man that was keeping not only his son, but himself alive and he just put him through a wall. 

“Lets get GylfiR out of the closest and back into bed and then we can talk alright?” Loki moved forward gently handing over GylfiR deciding not to make matters any worse than they already were. Tony stood groaning in pain, but relieved taking GylfiR back to his cot putting him back in it, now that he had somehow been quietened and was resting .

Tony turned back to the closet deciding that he better find out what had set Loki off, only to find him standing outside the door of the closet looking down, chagrined. 

“Loki.” Tony said, not really sure what to say. The man was obviously having a hard time of it but there was a whole in his wall he’d need to explain.

Loki could feel himself wanting to hyperventilate when Tony said his name like that. The man held his and his son’s lives in his hands! Why could he not understand it dammit! GylfiR would be dead without Tony. And Loki would be in Asgard again, being tortured over and over. Tony could snap his fingers and say that he’d had enough of Loki that he couldn’t handle him, and Loki would be back in asgard away from his beautiful little boy for eternity. Tony had become their whole existence, the idea of living like that made Loki feel sick all over again. He had to do something…

To Tony’s surprise, before he could say anything else. Loki dropped gracefully to his knees, his arms held out in surrender his head bowed. “I submit myself for punishment …sir”

Tony swallowed, not understanding. Not wanting to understand. He had no intention of punishing Loki thank you very much. At least Loki was still there he supposed “Well fuck.”

XXX

 

Tony stared down at Loki unsure what to do. Punishment sounded silly. At the same time, he had said to Odin that he would deal with Loki’s punishment. The man had just attacked him, but it had been to protect his son. He would have probably done the same thing.

“If you feel your strong enough go wait for me in the kitchen, put on the coffee maker and take a seat. Otherwise it can wait and you can go back to lying down and taking a rest first?” Tony offered watching Loki stand up, swaying before heading for the kitchen, he heard the sound of the coffee maker being put on.

Tony checked that GylfiR was settled before heading to the kitchen, staring at the man sitting in the same seat he had been in not too long ago, looking slightly lost. Tony walked passed to get himself a cup of coffee.

“So what the hell is all this then? Eating yourself sick because I said so? Even you can’t be that thick? Am I really going to have to tell you how I want you to live here or what?” he asked as he sat down across from Loki, suddenly realising that it was the first thing they should have done once Loki had woken, from the look of relief on the mans face even if he was also embarrassed. Loki didn’t answer so he continued.

“What happened earlier was unacceptable and could have been avoided if you hadn’t just mindlessly followed something I said to you? What on earth lead you to decide that you should follow my rules?” Tony stopped to wait for an answer this time. Loki shifted uncomfortably, opening his mouth and closing it as if afraid to say something wrong again. Tony huffed. This was not the Loki he knew in the least.

“Speak whatever you want Loki, I wont ‘punish’ you for speaking your mind…when we’re alone that is.” Loki swallowed tugging on a stray strand of his shirt.

“That’s just it Stark! What is it your thick Midgardian sized brain does not comprehend? That I am at Y.O.U.R Mercy! And what is worse I do not have a single idea what you want of me! You saved my son, I am in your debt twice fold, as you saved me from Asgard aswell. But you have the power to send me back. A…Away from my baby boy. You have the power to take him away from me again. I don’t know the rules. How can I live under your rule if you don’t tell me I can and cannot do something when I am. Terrified that I may say one wrong thing. PLEASE Stark.Anthony.Tony please tell me what you will permit so that I can rest easy knowing that if I cross a line, I am doing so fully knowing it.That it will not affect our son?” Loki breathed raggedly fear and an overwhelming bone numbing sense of exhaustion resting upon him.

“Loki. First of all I will never hurt OUR son to get back at you. Never. I’ll write it down and sign it for you if you like too. GylfiR is safe and will always be under my protection and even the avengers protection. Secondly. I will not send you back to Asguard without DAMN good reason. And not because you put me through a wall. More like you tried to take over the world again, or you were the cause of some disaster. If you aren’t feeling well. If you aren’t in the mood to eat, you can tell me. I expect the truth. But honestly I’m just a big kid here Loki. So if I fuck something up tell me. If you cant tell me, tell Jarvis. Okay?” Tony felt bad for him. I mean what heartless beast wouldn’t. 

“Stark.” Loki said blinking blurrily at him before passing out at the table, apparently now that he knew the rules he could rest. “Again. Thank you.”

Tony laughed at that, standing up to try to carry Loki to bed again. “Oh princess we’re going to have to find a way to stop you doing this.”


	3. Making Ends Meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's past and his future.

_Desperation. It was probably the only thing holding him together. No more thinking, or acting, His single goal had become to survive. No longer a game that one might play to humour ones-self. And that had been what had driven him to this point. Holding a small dagger to the pulse point of his ‘masters’ throat. Staring at it with dull dead eyes, but unable to move or speak. Just staring and longing to end it all._

_His master in turn sat quietly holding his breath staring at him with…amusement. Not wanting to move for fear of injuring himself. But so very sure of himself that Loki would not act on his now stupid impulse. Staring at him waiting for him to come to the realisation that he would not do it. But he so longed to do it. To sink the tip of his dagger slowly into the throat. Hearing the man of his nightmares gurgling from the blood filling his lungs, quickly suffocating. But it had become apparent to Loki as he stood stock still that this was a very bad miscalculation on his part. Where would he go from here. As soon as he set foot out of those doors, he would be dead once discovered. Perhaps it would be kinder to die._

_His master quickly growing weary of waiting stood up, making sure that Loki had seen his actions. The blade rising with him, before Loki dropped it to his side, staring at his Master waiting to be struck down. It was what he deserved for his cowardice after all. His master held out his hand expectantly for the dagger, which he handed over without objection, staying where he was, now floating in air awaiting for the sudden sharp landing that would be his ultimate end._

_“That was foolish of you boy.” Said his master by way of reproach. Not putting the dagger down but not approaching him either. Loki dropped his gaze to the floor in contrition, forcing himself not to allow the tears that wanted to escape. He was so very tired of these games._

_“I know that you long for your freedom. I know that you are worthy of so much more than my bed-slave. However for those rights you will have to earn them. Your magic though beautiful is above your station.” Said his master thoughtfully now approaching him, placing the sharp edge of the dagger to his throat stepping forward into Loki’s space, but Loki would not dare to move now._

_The Dagger moved from his throat, down to his shirt, snicking into the fabric, splitting it down, leaving small thin cuts where the dagger sunk to deep. His master moved forward gripping the back of his shirts collar and ripping his shirt off in one move, he stepped back to stare at Loki in approval. Spinning him around and bending him over the bed and tugging his pants down in one hard tug._

_Loki felt the mockery of a kiss at the back of his neck, the slick sound of oil on his masters length before it was forced into him, Loki bit his lip to stop from shouting his objection. His master moved within him not stopping nor giving heed to his already very sore backside._

_“The only way this ends Loki, is if you give me the heir that I lack. I swear to you , once you are with babe, I will treat you as the God you are. But not before then. “ Loki cried out once he was filled, gripping onto the sheets desperately trying to keep some dignity._

_“Once the child is born, I will be expendable. Do not insult me with petty lies.” He could only gasp those words but his master heard them all the same, barking out a loud laugh. “Not so dense after all are we little one? Stay as you are. We’ll keep at it all day, no matter how expendable you are. Move and I shall beat you. Though you have already earned that pleasure twice fold today. Once our babe is born, I will have you warming the beds of my men, you will not survive the week”._

_Xxx_

_A month later, Loki awoke beside his master, watching him breathing in and out, he gently slid up with a wince, climbing atop his masters hips, waiting for him to wake. Finally his master opened his eyes gazing up at him with glee, his eyes mocking believing that he had finally broken Loki. Loki smiled shyly at him, gently easing his own magic between his masters ribs as it were a true dagger and struck through his heart, watching with satisfaction as the light left the mans eyes._

_He had been caught that morning, fast asleep beside the dead man, no sign or mark left upon him of what had occurred, Merely that he was dead, there were of course heavy suspicions but there was nothing they could do. Loki thought that surely things would get better from here. That was before he was brought before Thanos who recognised him for the power he held._  
  
Xxx. 

2 years later.

Loki felt the soft covers beneath him, recognising where he was as he slowly came to consciousness. It was dark where he was, but the light of the city shone through his window illuminating the man lying next to him.

He took a moment to study the mans features. His hair a mop that seemed to spike everywhere, not only in his sleep but wherever he was. The crows feet beside his eyes betraying how tired he truly was. His long lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he slept. His nose, only slightly crooked. But well suited to his face. His moustache framing his face very deliberately. 

But Loki knew. That if he opened his eyes, turned his head and stared at him, he would be staring into the eyes of his old master for a moment. For it was Stark’s eyes that so reminded him of his old master. And it was Starks eyes that had won his beautiful son his life. The mans brilliant , intelligent brown eyes that looked so like the man that had named himself the God of Mischiefs master. 

But that had not been Stark. That had been another man, in another time that looked so much like Stark that he had constantly expecting everything to reveal itself and show itself to be back in that time. That time were he had foolishly fallen into the darkness of space and time to be found and captured, made to become subservient. He would have sold his soul to the Devil to escape that…and in the end perhaps he did. 

But now staring at the man before him, He knew that Stark was not his old master. For Stark was kind, his golden brown eyes, shone with a kindness that he himself could never have expected to see again. He had given everything to Loki and his son that could have been hoped for. Had even treated him well. Stark had consciously sought to better Loki’s life. He had healed and helped. Spoken to him, been patient with him. Looked after their son as if it were his own. 

Without thinking loki slid forward, sliding onto Starks hips looking down at him with curiosity. Feeling curiously bold, more like his old self. He felt a strong urge to cause mischief. Just to proof to Stark (and to himself) that he was not broken, he wasn’t lost. 

Loki ground his hips down watching as Stark slowly woke, staring up at him, his hips that had been subconsciously moving up to meet Loki’s movements stilled as Stark realised what was happening and forced himself to still.

“Loki” Stark whispered gruffly looking around for a sign of the time, seeing it was still dark. “Anthony?” Loki grinned his teeth showing like a wolf who’d caught an innocent lamb.

“You don’t have to…we’ve been through this.” Stark groaned, obviously lamenting this fact.

“I’m aware of that Anthony.” Loki was still grinning, moving himself forward so that he was face to face with stark. His hands running up Starks black-smithy arms, coming to circle his wrists and bring them up above his head, lips meeting Starks half way.

“Loki…I’m not a good enough man to tell you to stop… but if you don’t I wont feel guilty about this.” Stark whispered moaning and arching up against Loki, surrendering to him with absolute trust. It was enough for Loki to realise that he wasn’t alone and he was safe. And for Stark to trust him like this, this man was definitely not his old master. This man was clearly his friend.

“I want you Anthony. I want to feel you writhing in pleasure beneath me, I want to torture you for hours until you are a gasping mess, thinking of nothing but what I am going to do to you… and then only then will I allow your release. And do you know why I will allow your release Anthony?” Loki whispered sounding devilish in his contempt. 

Stark could only shake his head in wonder staring up at Loki with proud glittering eyes, realising that the months of agony and pain, nightmares and hiding in the closet were coming to a close. They would always be there but the worst of it was over. “Because I am your god. And as such I am a merciful god to those that are loyal to me. And you have been so very loyal to me haven’t you Anthony. “

Stark swallowed nodding. Loki grinned at him before rolling them over chuckling as Stark landed on top of him bewildered. Loki raised an eyebrow, tucking his hands behind his head and watched Stark expectedly. “Come on Anthony, I haven’t got all night, GylfiR will be up in a few hours for his feeding and our little banshee will not let us forget it will he.” 

Stark opened his mouth to say something, but caught the unsure look in Loki’s eyes. Loki had decided to give him a way out. Afraid that he had crossed the line by being to forward in bed, this would after all be the first time they would lie together like this. In the back of Loki’s mind he still feared punishment for his actions. Stark swallowed, trailing kisses down Loki’s stomach as if to prove he wasn’t in trouble. Tugging down his trousers after checking for permission first.

It had been like a dance to get to this point. Afraid to do to much, afraid to misread one another. Loki looked down he would his normal self, gently threading his fingers through Starks hair and pulling him down onto his length enjoying being in control for once. Stark groaned swallowing him as much as he could. It was difficult to get to the start of trusting one another. But this…this had been absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> GylfiR  
> ________________________________________  
> 1) Old Norse gjalfr = 'roar', 'heavy sea' deriving from Germanic*gulƀ = 'rippling sea which yells and roars'


End file.
